German Published Patent Application No. 199 45 868 describes a sealing profile for a motor vehicle between the body of the motor vehicle and a moveable window. The profile includes a receiving groove into which an edge side of the window, which side interacts with the sealing profile, enters during closure of the window. In the course of the entering procedure, a profiled section forming the groove is subjected to deformation by the edge side of the window until the sealing profile obtains a final shape. When the window is closed, the profiled section forming the groove firstly ensures that the window is supported against wind forces, for example, and secondly that the window is sealed. However, in order to obtain a good seal, the window has to be pressed against the profiled section with a relatively high press-on force. In order to apply this press-on force, the window winder therefore requires a relatively large driving force.